


I was made to love you

by Bdonna



Series: Greatest Hits [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was made to love you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was made to love you

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist. This one now late Season 5. If you know the song, this baby too can be sung to the original tune.

 

  
**I was made to love you**   


by Belladonna

 

 _  
(based on the original song ‘I was made for loving you’, performed by KISS)   
_

 

 

oh yeah

oh, oh, oh

 

Tonight, I’ll confess it now to you

Though I do know

You’ll never see that it’s true

But tonight I’ll give my heart to you

‘cause luv I was made for you

you’ve had me made for you

 

 _Chorus_

I was made to love you, Spike

You’ve made me to love you

Can’t you see I’m loving you, Spike

That my love for you is real?

 

You see, it wasn’t truly meant to be

That I am feeling

More that was programmed in me to

And I know that you never will love me

‘cause you’ve had me built to look

like her your heart belongs to.

 

 _Chorus_

I was made to love you, Spike

You’ve made me to love you

Can’t you see I’m loving you, Spike

That my love for you is real?

 

I was made to love you, Spike

You’ve made me to love you

Can’t you see I’m loving you, Spike

That my love for you is real?

 

Oh, love you so, oh, oh

I love you so, oh, oh

I love you so, oh, oh

I really do love

 

 _  
(Instrumental)   
_

 

 _Chorus_

I was made to love you, Spike

You’ve made me to love you

Can’t you see I’m loving you, Spike

That my love for you is real?

 

I was made…

You’ve made me…

Can’t you see…

My love is real…

 

 _Chorus_

I was made to love you, Spike

You’ve made me to love you

Can’t you see I’m loving you, Spike

That my love for you is real?

 

 

 _  
fade out   
_


End file.
